Path to Divinity
by Zikzakzoom
Summary: A soul stuck on limbo for unaccountable amount of time was suddenly thrust into a world the soul has only a vague recollection of, making the soul confused about what's happening. Groggy and confused still, a blue transparent screen suddenly pops in front of his face, saying; "Welcome to the Game!". Gamer!OC, Godlike!Oc, X-over
1. The start

**_[Authors Note: First fic on this site so please tolerate some mistakes if I have any! Not my first language so you know what to expect._**

 **Chapter 1**

An almost slumbering soul lost in time, seemingly floating in one direction and everywhere at once, traversing the huge dark place known as limbo to the lost souls who, unluckily enough, got stuck there for who knows how long, was suddenly jerked to awareness by something it couldn't understand.

With awareness the soul had believed to be long since lost to it, it tried deciphering what the hell is happening and why now? It was sure that it was going to be stuck here forever in it's earlier days here in this dead void.

After days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millenias, eons? of floating and slowly crumbling on itself and slowly deteriorating to a mere thoughtless, mindless, unaware husk of a soul, suddenly, out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever, it was aware again, slowly remembering itself and it's past life once again?

Dazed and confused, the soul tried pivoting it's concieved body around, trying in futile to see anything around it that could point out a clue to what on earth is happening and what it is this tugging feeling in it's center was.

Nothing but darkness around it and the memories it now have as companion, the soul dived into the said memories, deciding to 'fvck it' and just _remember_ everything instead of bumbling around this fvcked up of a void like a headless chicken.

 _(Time-skip)_

After an undertermined amount of time, the sou- no, Sebastian, for that was his name, refocused himself once again to awareness.

 _'What the hell now? Why did I even have a recollection now? So that I could slowly deteriorate once again to suffer once more? I don't understand! Am I being punished? Why? I have not sinned! How do I deserve this? No! No no no no nonononononoooooooo-! Wait! Maybe I'll be out of this damn place once and for all? Maybe it's time? I want to be free from this hellhole, this void, this place of nothi-'_

Sebastian's insane internal rambling and ranting was suddenly cut off by the sudden 'tugging' he was feeling since his regaining of awareness intensifying and now with a 'pushing' feeling now to accompany it.

Startled and alarmed now, Sebastian whirled every which way, trying and failing to see what or who is doing this infernal 'tugging' and 'pushing' he is feeling right now.

He was about to shout, or try shouting, he doesn't know and never tried to speak, nevertheless shout, before, when one second he was there in the limbo, next second he was slammed into an unidentifiable surface of which he could not feel hardness, softness or any other feelings for that matter, only a vague sense that he was bull-dozing his way through _something_ , and wanting to heave but can't, the world a spinning nightmare of vertigo.

Not even given a short reprieve, Sebastian was once again 'thrust' to who-knows-where.

This continued on for 562,431 more times, all the while Sebastian was forced to endure it. Somewhere around the hundreds did his metaphorical mind broke and severed it's connection to Sebastian, somewhat numbing him a little and seemingly made him detached to the horrifying event.

Sebastian, still brain dead as it is, never noticed himself shattering into trillions of little moats of green lights, passing through _something_ again one last time, before slowly, tenderly, the trillions of green lights converge to form a somewhat bipedal form with two arms and a head but with no distinct featurs, seemingly a genderless maniquin glowing etherial green.

The bipedal form of Sebastian hang mid-air, seemingly a puppet awaiting its owner's hands to twitch its strings to move it, the last motes of green light converging still to complete the form he now have.

Finally, the last of the moats of light connected to the 'body' of Sebastian.

As the very last moat of light completely connected, the form gave a huge and abrupt full body twitch before slumping mid-air, looking dead to the world he now resides.

In front of the seemingly dead form of Sebastian stood a form quite a lot like his form but glowed a much explosive etherial green, ten more times bigger than he is, and distictly female if the curves and bust is to be observed.

The Divine Entity, for there is nothing else it could possibly be, tilted it's head in silent contemplation and confusion, it's gaze steady and heavy on Sebastians 'dead' form.

Straightening itself, the Divine Entity raised its hands towards Sebastians chest, causing a heavy hum of vibrating sound to permeat around the dimension, the simple move affecting the world in ways unfatomable to all non-divine. A lone finger tenderly touching Sebastian's chest ceased the phenomenon the simple move caused the dimensions reaction.

The point of contact between fingers and chest exploded in a blinding light, bringing forth a piercing chime of sound with increasing volume and crescendo, until finally stopping, the light and sound ubruptly dissapearing, leaving now a two straight forms of both beings, like nothing dimension breaking happened.

Opening it's mouth, a head-sized green moat of light emerged from the Divines mouth and floated its way to Sebastian's forehead, fusing within it.

Random twitches here and there, Sebastian's newly growned brain slowly woke every neurons, atoms, and cells to slowly re-awaken Sebastian.

Another mote of green light left the Divine Entity, now much bigger, thrice the size of Sebastian, glowing much brighter than the first one did before enveloping Sebastian completely.

With the light slowly absorbing itself into Sebastian, the body of the Divine Entity slowly formed cracks like breaking glass, cracked glasses crubling to sand before being carried away by non-existent winds, slowly fading into nothingness, until nothing left of the giant body, transporting itself to it's 'Home' dimension, intent on watching it's new source of entertainment in relative peace.

Back on Sebastian's twitching body, it took a few more minutes and a very vigourous shake of the head before a gasp of breath left Sebastian's mouth, non-existent eyes opening.

Regaining his senses, Sebastian took stock of his 'new' body, calmly assimilating every miniscule amount of new detail, instinctually archiving the information for laters perusal, idly noting a distinct lack of explosive emotion he was so sure would have manifested from him, and that too was examined and catalogued to be scrutinized at a much more convinient and less important time. Noting a distinct lack of traction or any form of sensation to be felt to prove he was standing, he looked down to see that he was hovering 30 meters high above ground-level, again failing to react appropriately to this phenomena, he once again filed this away on his head appropriately labaled and catalogued.

Narrowing his non-existing eyes, (just slight dents in his featureless face to form as his 'eyes'), he saw the irregularity that he noticed when he scrutinized his hovering act, said irregularity was the sligtly greyed out huge dark forest below him, bisected by a huge greyed out river. Looking upwards presented him with a curious sight of both the moon and sun not too far away from each other, like it was in the middle of seperating each other, or perhaps converging, he cannot exactly tell, for all around him, from living to non-living, it was seemingly a greyed out scene from a cheap DvD paused to a startling stop. Everything was frozen, the swaying of trees from gusts of strong winds, to falling leaves of a dying tree, to a jaguar on its haunches, preparing to pounce on an unsespecting eating doe below the low hanging branch of a big tree it stalked it's prey from, to the migratory avians frozen mid-flight, to the frozen scene of a flying fish on the process of diving back down to the river. All this Sebastian saw in but a fraction of a minute, much faster than a normal human mind could process let alone comprehend.

Inwardly perturbed, Sebastian tried ordering his body to somewhat move from its stationary hovering, inwardly surprised when with the silent command of _forward_ did his body lurched itself forward smoothly, continuing on further in sequence to his unceasing command.

Quite enjoying himself, he silently commanded his flight to move faster, then faster still, until he was moving too fast, bordering to the speed of sound, the scenery blurring out from view.

Sebastian was on high, even though outside no one can see any emotion from him, inside he was enjoying himself immensely, pure and utter joy singing through his every fiber, momentarily forgeting the horrifying and confusing events that happened to him not too long ago.

He doesn't know what alerted him of the possible collision, his gut, his intinct, or sixth sense if he has one, but he commanded an abrupt and total stop to his flight, saving himself from a possible deathly collision with the huge stone structure before him. A few nano-second too late and he might be a paste painting the rock structure, his nose slightly touching cold smooth stone, a very alarming reminder of his near-death expirience, although he was not a hundred percent sure if he was, in-fact, alive once more.

Internally thanking his lucky stars, he floated away from the structure, intending to see what the source of the abrupt halt of his fun, only to ground into another abrupt halt after he saw the whole structure ahead of him. It was no ordinary structure, oh no, it was huge, a huge castle, a castle with a sizable amount of forest surrounding it, a huge lake, a number of green houses, a hut, and a huge gate. A very familiar castle.

A castle that shouldn't be there.

A castle that shouldn't have been true.

But this castle in front of him could not be confused by any other castle. He knew of this castle, saw it too, from his recollection of his past life.

Hogwarts.

For the first time, from his arrival to this dimention, Sebastian showed his very first, if small, emotion.

Shock.

His mind whirled, trying to comprehend what the fvck he was doing there, is it true? How is it possible..? A consecutive bombs of surprises? What more?!

Seemingly in answer to his silent query, an etherial glowing blue transparent screen appeared a few inches away from his face with the words; **"Welcome** **to the Game!"** with a ping sound, startling him enought to jump in place and cover his face with an arm instinctively.

Noting no harm befell him, he peered and saw the new phenomenon. He stared. And stared. Then stared more.

"What."

 ** _A/N: Phew. That's pretty tough writing, if i do say so myself, what with this made more than 3 hours straight with a small phone to boot. Ehh, hope you like the 1st chap and decide to follow my story. I don't know how to promote new stories here, so please comment if there is an option like that here please! tnx! Cant promise how frequent updates will be, i just write as i go, so go figure._**

 ** _Im not sure if the story sequences and progression is rushed or something, i dont know, but if you think i should add more detail, lengthen more paragraphs, or whatever, comment it pls! tnx!_**

 ** _-Zikzakzoom_**


	2. Familiarizing

**_[A/N: Forgot to put disclaimer on the first chap so ill put one here.Oh and just to clear things up, ill be making seb a little introvert in this story, Im not really into nonsensical dialogues that does not really impacts the plot. Im not saying I wont let him interact to people, cuz i cant do that without ruining the chance of plot making, but I have a plan for him so you guys dont think this fic has no dialogue whatsoever.Another is that im fairly sure ill use time skips as my bitch, but not frequently as to make you guys irritated or something, just grumpy, maybe? hahahaha._**

 ** _This fic is an amalgamation of different Gamer fics here so some of the concepts from them are here and sadly, i was not the first one to think up this crossover so I cant claim originality on different concepts cuz we. are. fvcking. many. its inevitable, k? k._**

 ** _Pairings: Ehh, not really my cup, but im not opposed against it either, rn i have no inclination with pairings cuz seb'll be traveling a lot in and outside of universes, so even if i did give him pairings, its not relevant to the plot if ever, sorry. And no harems, i... Dont like it, no offense to those who do like it, its just, to me, its just like writing porn to the orgy genre and, srsly?, i cringe away from those, skip it if i like the fic, more so if its het couples, i dig SLASH, people, but i can do Het too, im not that too biased about it._**

 ** _Lastly, yes I intend to make seb nearly unbeatable here, but not always, he needs the growth of what loosing brings, so yeah. He'll be pretty op, borderline super godlike here cuz why not? if ur against this idea, or unsatisfied with the unrealistic way im intending this fic to go, then ok, tnx for reading, love you~_**

 ** _Again, sorry if there are grammatical errors, just point them out to me and ill try to remedy it asap._**

 ** _K, Ill end it here._**

 ** _(Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine ofc, and either the other universes and characters I'll be using in this fic. No monetary income was intended, this is purely for entertainment only.)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

"What."

Sebastian stared ahead, unfocused.

Slowly, memories and knowledge from his past life about anything Harry Potter related trickled in, his brain functioning to full capacity in absorbing and dissecting them one by one, slotting them to canon facts, to fiction facts, to theories, to fan-facts, and to the unrelated things his brain then disregarded to the 'trash' section.

From book knowledge when he, himself, read the book, to movie facts and information, to fanfiction. A literal storm of information was dragged in from his past on the forefront of Sebastian's mind, like a tsunami of thoughts swirling around his mind one second only to be processed and learned the next.

He processed the Harry Potter stuff first, getting the whole picture first then after it settled and he was sure he got everything, he now factored in what his present predicament is, everything he saw and experienced, what relevance and connection it has and will have with Harry Potter, this apparent universe, and then to him.

Like a silent prompt, subjects, topics and everything from his last life that could possibly connect with his situation right then, bludgeoned their way to the forefront of his thoughts like some sort of an army of trillions of puppies, eagerly wagging their tail, demanding attention.

 _All_ this happened for all of one second.

Sebastian stumbled slightly, ruffled and mildly stumped from the way his brain is functioning right now. He knew this was not normal, at least for him.

Somethings changed.

Returning his focus inwardly, he saw that the oceanic chaos of memories were now disappearing in a steady stream, adding to the whole.

Honestly, he doesn't know if he should be awed or horrified with the way his brain worked now. All he could compare it to is to a computer, processing everything methodically and swiftly.

A bit hesitant, he tried accessing a memory, the first book of Harry Potter to be precise. With a mental prod, it came to him, although not the way he expected it. He literally _remembered_ _everything_ about the first book, it's whole story, cover, pages, pictures, words, sequences of events, characters, where the book was when he last saw it, how he read it, where, when, with whom, _everything._ All thoughts and memories that could even be connected to the first book, was just _there_ and _he knew_ and _oh my god_ and _how is this **possibl-**_

A sudden burst of calmness suddenly settled over him, making him level-headed once more like nothing happened.

Oooo-kay. That's borderline creepy but nonetheless useful and effective.

With the bout of calmness surrounding him, he came to the conclusion that, most likely, his brain worked way beyond what is normal. Like _way_ way beyond. He can now remember everything instantaneously and vividly.

Almost like he has perfect memory or has a higher control of his brain functions.

 _'Well, isn't that just grand?'_ Sebastian said inwardly, tilting his head in silent wonderment.

To anyone outside, if there was someone to witness the event, all they will see is a white nondescript glowing mannequin abruptly appearing from nowhere literally an inch away from the stone castle, floated backwards slowly, then suddenly stopping, hovering a meter away from the wall it was almost kissing awhile back. A 'what' leaving its lips, it stumbled mid-air then slowly tilted it's head while slowly descending back to earth.

Sebastian opened himself to everything, he let every memory, thoughts, feelings, and more to come back to him, he let himself process it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian silently mused that remembering now is like seeing for the first time vividly when all his life he remembered like he was looking through murky waters, such was the improvements it was, its astonishing.

He just stood there for a whole minute doing nothing but remembering.

Refocusing once more after he was sure that he was done remembering, he regarded the floating screen in front of him once again, knowing where this might possibly go and deciding if he should just laugh hysterically till he go insane, or just accept it like a man because this was not cliche at all, nope, not at all.

He decided to go with the flow.

"...Settings?"

Nothing.

"Menu?"

 **The Gamer**

 ** _Menu_**

 **[Messages(3)]**

 **[Status]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Save]**

 **[Load]**

 **[Options]**

Aaaaaand there it is. Figures this is the cliches of all cliches.

Well as he had said, just go with the flow and all that rot.

 _'So this seven panels replaced the welcome screen, two of which are grayed out; Save and Load. So I could have Save options here, although it's not available as of the moment, probably only after finishing a requirement or quest should it be accessible to me. Okay, that's agreeable, a worthy achievement I would totally aim for.'_

Load is self explanatory.

"Hmm, let's see. Messages."

The seven panels disappeared and was replaced with three new panels slightly bigger than the first seven panels, all highlighted.

First panel was titled "Welcome", second was "Daily Random Reward", and lastly and the confusing part was the "¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿"

Frowning at the cryptic last panel, Sebastian tried to mentally select it, hoping that this kind of command is available. The third panel glowed and the message screen was now replaced with the cryptic message.

 **!Error!**

 **Level requirement not met;**

 **Lvl.50**

 **Lvl.100**

 **Lvl.150**

 **Lvl.200**

 **Lvl.500**

 **Lvl.1000**

The levels are grayed out mini panels so that means it has a message or reward of some sort inside if his supposed level meets the requirements.

Sebastian felt excitement and eagerness roll throughout his being. Thinking and imagining what item or reward this mini panels might have awakened his interest in this new developments that now revolves around him, the indifference that Sebastian have garnered before vanishing when he fully comprehended what this 'Game' can now possibly bring him.

Finishing his morbid fantasy of epic and legendary rewards, Sebastian mentally shook himself away from it. Focusing, he mentally swiped the cryptic reward panel away, said panel vanishing sideways, revealing the messages panels once again.

Curious, Sebastian raised his still glowing mannequin-like hands to the first panel, curious if physical commands is accepted as a command function.

Hesitating only a fraction of a second, Sebastian touched the blue glowing screen, a curious feeling of touching surface water but with a certain solidness to it that he assumes that the screen could be moved. Doing so, he touched the screen, moving his hand to his right, smiling slightly when the glowing screen followed. Trying to mentally swipe it to the left confirmed he could do it mentally too.

Now he knew it would not be a total distraction if a screen suddenly pops up in front of his face in a critical or important moments.

When the screen was back to focus, he mentally selected the first message, distractedly noticing that highlights the of the third panel was now gone.

 ** _Welcome Gamer!_**

 ** _You, Sebastian of Earth, was the fortunate soul of which was granted a second chance at life._**

 ** _As of this moment you are gifted this power of which you recognize as The Gamer. This power was plucked and manifested specially for you from your own memories, for this was once what you perceived as the highest power._**

 ** _Certain informations are, as of yet, restricted and are only available in certain events or quests in which you are given three(3) free questions for the system to answer once you finish said event/quest. Said events/quests are undetermined or just randomly rolled, so be aware and vigilant for this events/quests for they are once-every-chance-only opportunity._**

 ** _As you know, your kind has not evolved yet to the point where your specie could have achieved energy manipulation and never will for the next million more years, caused by the infection your kind has dubbed 'Technology'. This parasite of a disease you called 'Technology' has been steadily leaching the ambient energy from the planet you resided since the first of its kind has been made. This abomination has been burrowing its teeth deep inside the essence of your planet and slowly, for the past hundred years, energies from your planet has been continuously leeched, making evolution close to nil, and at this point, has no more chance of recovery._**

 ** _So as another gift to you, I give you the power to use, manifest and mold Energies to your will and its limitations are only your imagination and willpower._**

 ** _You are now in a universe randomly selected for you to inhabit._**

 ** _What you do here may or may not affect this universe positively, but the choice is yours to make._**

 ** _Now, I leave you with the hope that you do not let this second chance go to waste for this might be just the last that your innate luck will save you._**

 ** _-Benefactor_**

Rendered speechless, it took Sebastian a few moments to compose himself and accept that this, in fact, was true and he will not let this chance pass to make himself strong and powerful so as not to die again and be brought back to that hellhole of a void. Just thinking about that place brings dread and chills to his old soul, numbing his thoughts in terror and nightmarish illusions of endless darkness and loneliness that eats at his being and-

Calm.

 _'This abrupt suppression of strong emotion is getting out of hand, I wonder if I can do something about it? Well, I'll just check up on it later after I read the last message.'_

Mentally willing the current screen away, he selected the second and last message from the message panel and readied himself for anything.

The screen for the daily rewards flashed in front of Sebastian, a note, timer, claim panel, and a medium sized space below it that he figure was for the reward to appear.

 ** _Note: This is your daily rewards section where various prizes and rewards are given to you every after Twenty-Four(24) hours via message._**

 **[00-00-00]**

 **CLAIM**

A welcoming treat, maybe? Sebastian doesn't know but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so he selected 'CLAIM'.

A sudden cartoon-ish sound of things being shaken inside a hallow box accompanied by a drumming tune for the added dramatic effect was heard, ending with an item suddenly appearing on the space on his screen together with the sound and image of fire crackers igniting.

Sebastian regarded the item.

 **SP x50**

Sebastian was not entirely sure what it was, but he was sure he would be knowing soon enough.

Swiping the two screens away, Sebastian was back to the original Menu page.

"Options"

 ** _OPTIONS_**

 **MUSIC- OFF**

 **MINI MAP- OFF**

 **AUTO-LOOT- OFF**

 **ASSIST- OFF**

 **EVOLUTION- ON**

 **AUTO-TRANSLATE- OFF**

 **COMMANDS-**

 **Mental- ON**

 **Physical- ON**

 **Audio- ON**

 **DIFFICULTY- INSANELY HARD**

 **CHEATS- [?]**

 **GAMER'S MIND- - 80%**

 **GAMER'S BODY- N/A (Avatar not yet selected)**

 **AVATAR- OFF**

 _'What?! This is bullshit! This won't do! Okay, let's get this thing straightened out.'_

 ** _OPTIONS_**

 **MUSIC- OFF**

 **MINI MAP- ON**

 **AUTO-LOOT- ON**

 **ASSIST- ON**

 **EVOLUTION- ON**

 **AUTO-TRANSLATE- ON**

 **COMMANDS-**

 **Mental- ON**

 **Physical- ON**

 **Audio- ON**

 **DIFFICULTY- NORMAL**

 **CHEATS- [?]**

 **GAMER'S MIND- - 100%**

 **GAMER'S BODY- - 100%**

 **AVATAR- ON**

Sebastian changed all Off to On except music, cause it's a distracting option. He tried it, he didn't like it. He can't access the cheats tab which disappointed him because that would be a boon that could make his life here easier. He hopes he can find a clue on how to access it, like, fast. For his avatar, there were a variety of options to choose from, many of them tempting beyond belief but in the end, he chose an Asian boy with natural shoulder length white hair, soft but sharp facial bone structure, healthy porcelain skin, a curious light purple eyes, almost like lilac, and elfin like appearance. It's the most beautiful child he had ever seen, his eyes were instantly drawn to it once he set his eyes on it, ignoring the other equally alluring avatars.

Changing from his almost-mannequin-like form to his chosen body was an experience of it's own. The ethereal green glow cloaking his body slowly absorbed itself inside his body, starting from his finger where once the green light was absorbed inside him, transparent skin tissues appeared in conjunction to disappearing light, continuing on until the body of the child was complete, bare to the world.

Gamer's Mind, unlike what he had first expected was not, in fact, considered as a Skill here but one of the options where he can manipulate how much percentage he want's, same goes to Gamer's Body when he had chosen his new body.

With the Gamers Mind, 80% handles all brain activity with half control to emotions and feelings. So as to not distract him again, he notched it to max so no more stray emotions or turmoil will run all over the place. It does not mean he doesn't have emotions anymore but he will no be in total control of them now that he can choose what and what not to show outside. Same calming effect, total immunity to psychological attack or mental attack/intrusions. Gamer's Body is the same as in the other fics he knew.

Only the mini map on his lower right corner has made a noticable appearance from his various activated options right now, so at least he was sure the rest will show if they are needed.

Satisfied, Sebastian mentally commanded 'Inventory'.

A blue glowing screen appeared, as big as his torso, movable and resizable when tested. He even tried resizing and moving it to totally cover every angle of his body and when it performed what he wanted it to, he grinned in delight.

 _'That's so broken and OP that I'll totally abuse the hell out of it.'_

Looking around him, he crouched down to the ground and picked up a leaf. Leaf in hand, he closed his fist around it. Opening his fist, he obsereved how the leaf uncrumbled itself slowly once free from his closed fist.

 _'Now to test a theory.'_

Sebastian once again crumpled the leaf on his fist, pushing his closed hand to his inventory. He saw his hand enter his inventory, fascinated with the tingling sesnsation he cou around his fist. Focusing back to his mission, he opened his hand and let the crumpled leaf inside and closing his inventory.

After a few seconds, he mentally opened his inventory again and thought of the leaf appearing on his open palms. Instantaniously, the leaf appeared on his open palms, appearing somewhat like it was slowly beeing remade atomically from air or something. Once whole, it uncrumpled itself once again, as if he just released it from a closed fist.

 _'Stasis. Cool. But how about...'_

Discarding the leaf, he picked up a small pebble next.

Enlarging his inventory, he threw the pebble directly at his open inventory, and once through, he willed his inventory to face a random tree to his left an then willed it to spat out the pebble as hard as it can.

The pebble materialized instantly, flying all but a blur to Sebastian's now small, sparkling lilac eyes, hitting the intended tree, bored itself through it, nailed the tree on its path, through it once again and hitting one last tree where, half-way through, lost all its momentum and stayed imbedded in there.

Sebastian giggled hysterically, mind whirring with the sheer versatility of his inventory and its many possiblities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Status"

 **Sebastian** **Cross**

 **Title:** **The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 - 0/100XP**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000**

E **P: 1,000/1,000**

 **STR: 3**

 **DEF: 5**

 **DEX: 9**

 **VIT:** **6**

 **INT: 47**

 **WIS: 42**

 **LUC: 20**

 **CHA: 19**

 **SP: 50**

 **PERK(s): -**

"Wow. That kinda explains it. So if I remember right, **STR** = how strong you are and how strong one can hit,

 **DEF** = how sturdy I am and how much I can take hits, **DEX** =how good my aim, balance and coordination is. **VIT** =my total health, **INT** = how smart and knowledgable I am, **WIS** = how I use and apply my knowledge, **LUC** = how lucky I am and how much probabilty and chances of gaining good loot, **CHA** = how much chance I can pursuade people to my side, my overall appeal to people and what they perceive me as, **SP** = skill points I can allocate at all times to any stats, and **PERKS** = things I can have for certain achieved requirements that could enhance me if activated."

 _'I can leave my SP alone right now,what with most of my stats I'm sure are way beyond average. I still don't know if gaining SP is easy or not, so a lucky x50 from the Daily Rewards is a welcome gift._

 _'STR, DEF, VIT, and DEX could be raised normally now, so I need to level those up as soon as this game starts._

 _'INT, WIS, and LUC might be carried here from my past life, maybe? That's pretty damn good for me, I think._

 _'CHA is obviously because of my chosen avatar. But what about perks?'_

 **PERKS**

 ** _Please choose two(2):_**

 ** _Greed_**

 ** _Gluttony_**

 ** _Envy_**

 ** _Temperence_**

 ** _Courage_**

 ** _Prudence_**

Not really minding which, Sebastian selected the first two options.

 **Greed:** _This perk allows user to double the amount of gains he has in terms of loot. A chance to land **x5** if lucky enough._

 **Gluttony:** _This perk allows the user to eat anything; be it living or non-living, food or not, to satisfy ones appetite. User can choose to 'eat' a certain skill, characteristic, or anything the item possesses and be absorbed and used by the user when activated. User needs to eat every 3 hours or else._

"I'm starting to love this game more and more." Sebastian murmured to himself, a disturbing grin on his childish face, making a very creepy look a child of his appearance shouldn't have the capacity to make normally.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sebastian roamed his eyes around him, admiring everything.

 _Ping!_

 **Start Game? Y/N**

Blinking at the screen, he pressed 'Y', darkness encompassing his senses. Sebastian had only a few seconds to panic before he knew nothing, his consciousness leaving him.


	3. Orphanage

**_Disclaimer: As always, Harry Potter is not mine and any characters i'll be including in this fic. Anything you recognize is not mine, only those you don't._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 3**

 _Stockwell Orphanage, London_

Sebastian woke up to a dimly lit surrounding, a cobweb riddled ceiling the first thing he laid his eyes on.

Getting a feel of his situation and vicinity for any note-worthy findings, he noted that he was all alone inside a cramped room consisting of a small rickety bed with a lumpy looking pillow and almost tattered and thin mattress, a lone grimy window with cracks taped together to prevent it from fully collapsing, a stool he's fairly sure won't accomodate the weight of a todler, let alone his, and a chest on the far right from his bed, where he thinks his belongings -if he has any- are kept.

Sebastian got up, pushing aside the thin mattress, noting the drab, creme colored shirt a size too big for him he was wearing and a rather dirty gray pants that reaches five inches below his knee, exposing the rather smooth pale skin of his feet not covered, a stark contrast to his environment.

 _Ping!_

 **You have slept on a bed. HP and EP restored 100% and all negative status effect negated.**

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Observe - Lvl.1 - (1%)**

 **Name, Title, HP, EP, and a short description can be seen when activated.**

 _Ping!_

 **[Messages(1)]**

Three consecutive pings, the blue screens minimizing themselves like phone notifications awaiting Sebastian's command.

Finding the feature helpful, he dismissed the first, glanced at the second to check if there's anything new to the skill, then selecting the last, bringing him to the Daily Rewards page where he claimed his reward. While the cartoon-ish sounds are playing, he noticed the timer restart back.

 **5,000 G**

 _'Gold? Or is it Galleon? Could I even convert it via this game, or do I need to visit Gringgot's just to convert it?'_ He searched where he could see his money, trying status first and not finding it there, proceeded to open his inventory where he found it, 5,000 G clearly seen on the lowest left-corner of his inventory screen.

Testing a theory, he willed a 100 Yen bill to appear on his hand.

Not a moment later, a crispt 100 Yen bill appeared on his palm, making him smile.

So, it has that function, very convinient. Less hassle for him.

He dismissed the bill and then closed his inventory.

Standing from the small bed, he carefully folded the mattress and fluffed the pitiful pillow, making certain there was no creases before searching for a footware he can wear so he can start to inspect his whereabouts.

Once he was wearing a snug looking trainers he found at the foot of the bed, he walked to the wooden door, twisting the knob open to a similarly dimly lit hallway.

Immediately across from his door, a similar door was left ajar, four more doors on that side, and, looking on his side, there too, are four more doors along his right, leading to a curve leading out of the hallway.

Making his way to the path he gathered to be the way to another part of this place, Sebastian glided his way through two more hallways and descended an old but sturdy looking stairs.

Down the stairs and immediately to his right, a thin, brown haired boy was in the process of closing a door-presumably his room's- suddenly stopped when he saw Sebastian standing a few paces away from him, then blinked a few times, mouth slightly agape.

Sebastian just stared at the kid, tilting his head just a tad in consideration.

"Are you new here?" the kid asked him, facing him fully, and donning a curious expression.

Sebastian just nodded his head a little bit, processing and annalyzing what happened and making a snap decision.

The kid frowned at him a little bit, assessing him.

"Come on then, follow me." the kid beckoned him, turning away from him and walking towards a hallway leading to an open double-doors.

Sebastian followed then cast **O** **bserve** while the boy turned his back at him.

"Observe"

 **Tyler Greene**

 **Title: Orphan**

 **L** **evel: 4**

 **HP:** **300/300**

 **EP: N/A**

 **Desc:**

 **Orphaned in a violent car accident, his parents declared dead on arrival, Tyler was brought at Stockwell Orphanage at the early age of 3. He is curious about you.**

' _Okay, that_ is _very helpful.'_

Upon entering, the soft clattering of plates and utensils and murmurs of voices talking slowly seized to a stop and all occupants of the kitchen/cafeteria hall focused their eyes on the doors, specifically at him.

Hardly fazed, Sebastian roamed his eyes around the room, memorizing everything inside and casting **O** **bserve** s ; 23 children including Tyler, 3 women serving the children food, a fat man in the far back named Douglas, mopping beside an unoccupied small table with four chairs, the low-nutrient foods, worn utensils, old and moldy walls, two large windows showing a small run-downed playground and a pitifull small garden with saggy-looking vegetables, and a plump matron named Katherine who is wearing a very severe looking black dress and white apron approaching his destination.

Tyler who lead him here made his way to a table with 2 boys his age, whispering with them upon sitting, glancing Sebastian's way a few times.

Noting that the plump matron was just about to arrive, Sebastian straightened and fixed a -he hopes- relaxed and normal expression, and gazing expectantly at the possible matron of this orphanage.

Katherine, quite startled with the behaviour, stopped in front of the mysterious, sleepy lilac-eyed, white haired, asian looking kid. Mesmarized with the way the morning light reflects on the child's unusually peculiar colored eyes, hair and skin looking like its glowing with an internal shine, the usually strict and confident woman momentarily forgetting what it was she was just about to do and just stared at the sheer innocence the child is exuding.

Sebastian, noticing that the staring of the matron was starting to fire up the curiousity of the children, cleared his throat once to gain the matron's focus and attention.

Hearing him, Katherine blinked and cleared her throat too, composing herself.

"You are awake, I see. Are you hungry? I'm Miss Katherine Price, the Matron of this orphanage. Come, I'll help you get some breakfast."

Not getting any visible response from the inquiry, Katherine continued on regardless, not letting the somewhat soul-piercing, sleepy lilac-eyed child to fluster her again, internally struggling to ignore the near angelic innocent stare, the almost smile stretching small and delicate lips, the curious head tilt, and over-all abnormalness of the child in front of her.

 _'There's something about this child, I can't just quite pinpoint it out. And those features are kind of... extreme. He looks like a personification of beauty, its unsettling.'_ Katherine mused, silently leading said child to the small line of children waiting their turn to be served.

Sebastian, for his part, just followed, discreetly listening on the now whispering crowd of curious children, absorbing everything he can, planning for the next move he'll take for any different scenarios, all with the same posture, expression sans the head tilt.

"Heard from Mr. Douglas he was unconscious just outside the orphanage's doors."

"Another weirdo, that one."

"He looks rich, look at that hair. Oh, maybe he's a _her?_ I can't tell."

"Is he blind?"

"No, stupid! It's, like, purple or something! ...huh? Is even that possible?"

"He looks adorable!"

"He looks dumb to me."

Seems his sudden arrival's the topic of the town. He wonders why he was sent here at this orphanage though,and if this was deliberate for the HP plot.

Not minding much, Sebastian just dismissed it and shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian turned right, entering a small and dark alley, successfully loosing his persistent stalker, Tyler the skinny brown haired kid who he first met this morning.

The kid has been stalking and dogging him 'sneakily' since after breakfast, keen on following him everywhere he went.

Right after his breakfast, Sebastian carried his empty plate and other utensils to the kitchen, ignoring the server that blocked his way, who was saying that he could just leave the dishes on the 'To clean' pile near a window of the diswashing room where two people- a man named Jerry that looks in his 20's and a woman named Cecil that looks about 40 something, in plastic aprons and and rubber gloves, washing the dishes and reaching over the window after clearing the recent batch, reducing the pile of dirty dishes- can be seen.

Successfuly maneuvering around the frowning lady server, who was named Sarah upon casting **Observe** on her discreetly, Sebastian proceeded inside the kitchen, took a left turn and finding an empty and small sink, proceeded to clean his own dishes.

Sebastian left the dishes on the clean pile after wiping them dry and left the kitchen afterwards, ignoring the stares directed at him by everyone, 'smiling' all the way out the cafeteria hall, intent on exploring the orphanage first, then outside if possible.

He was on his way to the third floor when he noticed that someone was following him and glanced sideways to look at the reflection of the culprit on a shiny surface of a window ahead of him.

Noticing Tyler, he decided to just ignore him. He doesn't really mind that much, he thought the kid would stop after a few minutes of following him around.

Exploring the three storied orphanage, he cast **Observe** s at everything, which leveled it up 3 times.

But after he explored every nook and cranny of the orphanage, except the locked library, Tyler was still there, persistent. He wanted to try opening the lock of the libary with _Alohamora_ to see if he can without the use of a wand focus but he can't because of the annoying child that's hell-bent on dogging him.

Deciding on a plan, Sebastian abruptly turned a corner directly to a hallway circling back to the stairs, intent on going outside the orphange and exploring there next, and possibly shake himself off one stalker in the process.

Sebastian peered at the entrance of his small alley, carefull not to let any light catch him, and saw the skinny kid hurridly walking away, guessing wrong where he thought Sebastian went.

Making sure the kid was a block away, Sebastian quietly and seamlessly maneuverd his way into a dense crowed, dodging ever person that might make contact with his body, never letting anyone touch even a strand of his hair or his clothing in the process.

 _Ping!_

 **1** **DEX**

 _Ping!_

 **A new skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Sneak - Lvl. 1 - (8%)**

 **Activate to silently sneak away from anyone.**

 **Chances of success- 5%**

 **Chance of being sneaky rises with each level.**

Sebastian dismissed the windows, glad he was expecting those or else he might have bumped into someone.

Sighting a nearby bench, Sebastian hurried his way over to sit. Once sat, he surveyed his surroundings, spamming **Observe** along the way because why not? Its the best way to level _and_ gather informations.

A few more minutes and another level to **Observe** , Sebastian focused on the timer on top of his vision.

 **[00:37:23]**

That's his **Gluttony** perk. The timer appeared after 2 hours has passed since he ate. At first he was confused of what it was, but after thinking about it, he remembered the 3 hour thing the perk has.

He was pondering a solution for this possible annoyance since then, comming up with solutions he can do to negate the possible disadvantage of the perk. He can't have the luxury of time to stop every 3 hours just to procure food and eat. What if he was on an important quest, dungeon, or situation that he can't possibly stop to eat or open his inventory to get any food he stored there?

After much thought he came up with a very brilliant idea, although he was not sure if it can be done, but _if_ it can be done, it will be very _very_ advantageous to him.

Making sure no one was taking notice of him, he proceeded to experiment.

First experiment: eating oxygen through his mouth, or if possible, through his nose.

Description said he can eat anything, so why not try eating oxygen, which is everywhere.

Opening his mouth slightly to look like he was smiling open-mouthed so as not to look too weird, he was in a street full of pedestrians after all, he concentrated on the thought of his **Gluttony** perk, trying to prompt it or something, then slowly inhaled a lungfull of air.

The timer disappeared.

 _'Huh, that actually worked! Fantastic! I'm so loving this game.'_

Now, for the next experiment: eating energy or magic, whichever is available.

Now this is the clincher, if he somehow pulled this off, he might gain more than food satisfaction from it, if he used EP while 'eating'. He was toying with the idea, theorizing possible outcomes.

So, let's feel out this EP first.

Focusing inwards, Sebastian searched for the energy inside him, carefully scrutinizing every feelings he gets.

Frowning in concentration, he found what he was looking for in his gut area, the energy looking like a glowing ball of colorless energy, cold and warm at the same time.

Finding it was the easy part. It was a new addition to him, after all, not having access to it on his past life.

The hard part was using it _together_ with activating his perk. So instead of doing that first, he settled to try utilising his EP first.

Concentrating, Sebastian willed a small amount of energy from the ball of floating and glowing energy, willing it to his arm, wishing it to do something.

That proved hard and undirected. The energy eagerly obeyed at first, rushing towards his hands, although once there, the energy sort of like swirled, like it was hesitating or something, like it has a consciousness of its own guided by me and waiting instructions and finding none that it understood, came back to his gut.

Sebastian tilted his head, thinking.

Calling forth the energy once again, he willed it to his arms once again but with the intent to _harden_ his skin as hard as a diamond.

The energy eagerly surged to his hands, doing what he intended it to do.

No visible changes can be seen, but he felt the energy on his hands, hardening the skin.

 _Ping!_

 **A new skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Body of Diamonds- Lvl. 1 - (1%)**

 **Makes users body parts as hard as the toughest diamond.**

 **Cost- 100 EP** **per body part**

 **Duration- 1 minute**

 **Strength and toughness is proportional to level, the higher the level, the higher the strength and toughness.**

 **10 STR and 15 DEF to the enhanced body part.**

Wow. Didn't exactly expected _that_ much from that experiment, but hell yeah!

This new skill has a lot of promise and could be a possible boon to his Offense and Defense if applied right. Further experimentation at a later time.

Trying the skill, he gripped the back-rest of the bench he was sitting at, making the wood start to crack as more pressure was exerted.

Sebastian grinned. That took amost no effort at all, it was just like he was crushing butter.

Sebastian deactivated the skill. He saw his EP regenerating and waited for it to go back 100% before continuing.

Now that Sebastian accessed his EP successfully, he proceeded with his intended task.

Harnessing almost all his energy, leaving only 1 EP, Sebastian willed his energy to aid his **Gluttony** perk in absorbing pure Energy or Magic or Mana, whatever it was that was available in the atmosphere, and then _inhaled._

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Energy Absorption- Lvl. 1 - (1%)**

 **With this skill, the user can directly eat pure energy from the very atmosphere.**

 **(EP used x2 = HP and EP)**

 **1,998 HP and EP**

 _Ping!_

 **2 INT**

 **2 WIS**

Sebastian giggled, garnering concerned glances from passing strangers, looking like a half-demented child giggling to himself murmuring a litany of 'broken', 'game', 'yum' and 'fun' in a continuing loop.

xxxxx

 _There you go. Enjoy!_ _Don't know why the plus sign disappears sometimes though, if you read it without plus signs on certain parts like on gaining additional stat point to a stat, Ill edit out once I have access to a computer, im using my phone with writing atm so yeah._


	4. Author's Note

**_Hello readers!_**

 ** _Obviously not an update, just a small authors note. I wanted to inform you guys with things here._** ** _Imma delete this before I update another chap hopefully, still new with FF and if by next chap, this Authors note is still here, just ignore it ahahahaha._** ** _Now, next week ill be starting my OJT and will ve very busy so I might have difficulties with updating and/or making chaps so ill warn you guys now, updates are not frequent and evenly paced out. Im not like the other, much experienced writers out there that vomits shitloads of chapters with shitloads of word content per chapter. Ill build up to that hopefully someday, but i wont be crazy enough yo assumr i can do that now, lol._**

 ** _Now, topics I want to tackle here too:_**

 ** _Pairings: Again, I have said this on chap 2, I am still undecided on giving my OC a pairing, may it be male or female. Imma focus first on the plot Im making, which is kinda hard, i realize now. Im finding it challenging enough pacing this story to the direction I want, and thr thought of adding a more tadk of investing and pushing thru with the complications of romance is daunting as of now. So, to those wanting a solid answer, sorry, I cant clarify right now, so please just wait it out, Ill get there._**

 ** _OPness: Its written on my summary, also added godlike there to drive my point accross too. Those who doesnt like my pacing with giving my OC powers they deem too OP at tge current time, i want to warn you now that I intended that. Part of my plans. If you guys want a very paced out build up, sorry to dissappoint, I have a very selfish reason, and I want to play god here, so.. And I might have a very skewed view of the Gamer ability. I wobt use it as a crutch here, but as a tool only, not yet sure how to explain, but I MIGHT break something about the gamer ability, and this might abhore some readers but mehh, imma do what I want. Not that I don't consider comments and PM's, I do consider them, actually someone gave me a very good idea I might just use. We will see._**

 ** _X-overs: Im thinking Toriko, Hunter x Hunter, Naruto, One piece, X-men, Lorien Legacies, Inheritance Cycle, maybe Tokyo Ghoul and Attack of Titan? That's at the top of my list if universes I have in mind rn, not including AU universes. Not really set about it yet, might change it, too. Imma just guve you guys a few ideas about it._**

 ** _Cheats tab: I have a very vague idea about it, It's actually a very out of the blue addition when I was making the chapter. You will see where I will be using it for In 10 or so more chapter, maybe?_**

 ** _Grammar: sorry about this, not very fluent with english yet, so please understand. And there are just some characters and signs that I use that when I upload, vanishes like wth, I dont know where they're going, tried editing it, upload, still the same. I think Im just not tech savvy as I think I am, I cant properly use Ff's settings. Sirry about those guys. Maybe If I use a desktop, I can fix it? maybe phone app of ff has limited editing functions? maybe?_**

 ** _Well thats for now, imma try making chap 4 starting now, but im not sure if it will be finished before monday here, next week._**

 ** _Again, thank you for following, ne and adding my fic to your favs, i appreciate it very much, giving me motivation to update this half assed fic here ahahhaha._** ** _keep on commenting and Pm-ing, I like reader responses to my fic, its kinda liberating and awesome, like I achieved something good in my life, lol. Ang drama ko, ahahahaa._**

 ** _Ok bye, see ya lovelies!_**

 ** _-Zikzakzoom_**


	5. Discovery and Theft pt1

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, only those you don't. No monetary gains, only fun.)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 4**

Scooping another enormous amount of gooey and sticky _All Chokolat Dupree_ inside of Floreans Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, Sebastian basked on happiness not only because of the incredibly delicious ice-cream and it's surprising Buff of _'30% more chance of dazzling someone with your smile for the next 1 hour'_ , but because of the very fruitful and rewarding day since morning.

After his success in incorporating Energy in 'eating' with his Gluttony perk and absorbing not only an unexhaustible supply of food, but a source of free HP and EP, he brought it still to the next level and tried incorporating and connecting it to his breathing, and after a very thorough review of his body functions and organs just to be sure, a few test of moving his energy (which gained him **Energy Manipulation - Lvl.MAX** , which didn't surprised him that much what with his so called benifactor stating he has control to all Energies, not stating he has full control of it, yes, but who would look a gift horse in the mouth? Absolutely not him! Looks like going godlike was not hard at all with this ability of his, afterall.) and satisfied with the overall result, proceeded to do what he wanted with all his will.

A few adjustments were needed to be done, like finding the right passages the absorbed energy can travel through directly to his core. Just then discovering a very unique and new addition to his body systems- his Energy System. This system was like a very massive inter-connected roots that quite resembles the Chakra Pathways of Ninjas in the Naruto universe, but more intricate and has more 'points' that opens up to expend his energy. Directing the absorbed energy through the now dubbed Energy System, the energy that has been gathered from the ambient energy surrounding earth, into his nasal cavity, through his septum, then to the cluster of roots of the Energy System close to his eyes and finally towards his core. All he need is to add some energy into breathing and mentally activating his perk to operate through his nose and _Voila!_ He has an infinite and constant flux of HP and EP and him not eating every 3 hours.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

 **The skill [** **Energy Absorption** **] has leveled 6 times!**

 _Ping!_

 **By thinking things through and devising a very good plan, you recieve 3 INT and 2 WIS!**

 _'Ooohh, there it is, free stats! Heh.'_

Another notification for his **Energy Absorption** skill leveling up poped up, mentally willing the notification away, Sebastian tried to command to ignore for now more notifs on that particular skill. When it did, he mentally patted himself in the back for a job well done.

Well back to business.

All excess HP and EP though are released back to the atmosphere, not stacking as he believed it will do. He thought that once his HP and EP are full, it will add to his reserves, and hopefully expand his core and therefore expand his total HP and EP, but it doesn't. All excess energies are pushed back outside through his system and out some sort of nodes in his skin and back to his sorroundings.

Fixating his full attention to what he was doing for this was a very ground-breaking breakthrough he just discovered, he gathered more info and theories he has from different stories and fanfictions he had read and settled on a possible solution with the- he hopes- very fruitful and versatile skill he can achieve.

He once read a very unique and ingenious skill the Gamer of the fic created and used. The skill was basically a defense type of skill where the user needs to power the skill with mana to activate like any normal skill and makes the user's body as hard as rock and therefore hard, negating physical attacks proportional to the mana given to the skill, but this kind of skill is very unique because it was stackable, meaning the user can drain all his/her mana and add to the stacked skill (which is always active) everytime he wants and adding more power to the skill. More mana = more defensive power.

At first he decided to do it with his current skill **Body of Diamonds** but he found out it was not stackable. And after thinking about it, why should he make a skill that defends angainst physical attacks only if he can try and do one better, a Defense skill that negates not only physical damage but also energy damage.

That in mind, he made use of his new found mastery in manipulating energy and gathered a miniscule amount of energy from the vast ambient energy around him and tried willing it to coat his whole body in a very thin-almost like skin tight- sort of shield that he willed to negate both physical and energy damages and to be stackable.

Sebastian gathered the ambient energy easily enough, like it was another set of limbs he has full control over but vastly more flexible and maneuverable. But it just stops there, all he can do is manipulate it, not use it in any kind of action except move on his command.

 _'What am I doing wrong? Think, maybe I need a stronger willpower? Or perhaps a much more precise command? No... I don't think that's it. Creating skills are not hard proven enough with my other skills, just need some of my energy to use- Oh. **Oooh.** '_

Composing himself, Sebastian gathered a miniscule amount of the expelled excess energy he absorbed and willed that to coat him with the shield, willing it to negate and reject physical and energy damage as well as it being stackable. Not a second has passed and-

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Shield of Adam - Lvl. MAX**

 **An impenetrable magical shield encompassing the whole body of the castor.**

 **Nagates all Physical and Energy damage.**

 **The amount of EP used to the spell = total amount of defensive power.**

 **Stackable**

 _Ping!_

 **By thinking things through and devising a very good plan, you recieve additional 2 INT and 4 WIS!**

Sebastian was gobsmocked and overjoyed with the procession of events.

Not only does having the luck to have been chosen to be the user of this insanely broken ability but having full control of his life for once in his whole existence was exhilirating and exciting all he can do was cry in happiness and joy.

Later on, he will know that instead of bawling his eyes out in utter joy on a sunny Thursday morning in the middle of London and alarming the passing pupulace, the he, in fact, was just smiling serenely and a lone tear dropping from his right, sleepy and shimmering bright lilac eyes.

Wiping pre-concieved snot and tears from his face, Sebastian noticed an addition to his Hub-like sight. There on the right side of his peripheral view was a small triangular arrow that when prompted, slides up a small pannel that has a 3-D image version of his body with small greyed out sections labeled **"Armor"** , **"Coordi"** and **"Coordishop"** on the very top of the image.

 _'Armor I know, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about what this Coordi and Coordishop are. Maybe accessories like necklaces, rings and earings to compliment the armor? But if so, it should have been labeled as Accessories or some such.'_ Sebastian mused, very curious with the added functions he discovered.

 _Ping!_

 **Due to dicovering a new function to the game, you have gained an additional 50Exp!**

Free Exp? Sure, why not? At least now he knows that he can gain experience not only in quests or rewards too.

Moving on, Sebastian noticed **Shield of Adam** displayed besides the head of the 3-D image of himself together with the numerical value of the strength of the shield.

 **Shield of Adam: 176**

Ok, now all he has to do is maybe make the skill take and absorb the expelled energy in a continous fashion everytime his body expels them out.

He got it in one try. Surveying it, he deduced that he expels around 300 points, sometimes more, of excess energy every exhales he makes, like his whole body is a very big nose inhaling and exhaling air.

So every 2 seconds he adds 300-400 points to the shield.

So going by that, he gathers around 1,500 points or so of energy every 10 seconds, so in a minute he has more or less than 9,000- 11,000 energy points. Adding it all up, in a whole day of continuous cycle of siphoning excess energy his body is excreting he adds an astounding amount of around... a-a-ar-around _25-26 million energy points!_

 **What.**

 **The.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Did.**

 **I.**

 **Do?**

Sebastian blanked for a solid minute, trying to process that fully without the possibility of squiggling and dancing in place. Because that shit right there? It's fucking mine bitch! I created that.

Sebastian forced his **Gamer's Mind** to calm him down from the euphoric high he was swimming through.

A very sharp and ingenious use of my new brain could possibly make me the scariest and strongest of them all out there if I do this kind of shit everyday. Wth!

Sebastian was forced to use the calming effects of **Gamer's Mind** to stop his impending maniacal laugh building in his throat.

 _Ping!_

 **By thinking things through and discovering a possible loophole to the system, you recieve additional 5 INT and 5 WIS!**

This has yet been the most broken thing he has discovered with this ability of his.

If only he can do the same thing with his HP and EP, absorbing enough energy to add more health and energy..

Frowning, he decided to try one more crazy experiment.

He used up all his EP, held it in his hands for a moment, checking for the reactions of people passing him by if they're noticing his glowing hands, and not finding anyone looking at him, concentrated on keeping the energy in his hands while his EP is being regenerated by the absorbed energy via breathing.

Once full, he used all of the regenerated EP and amassed it again on his hands. The glow intensified for a split second then setteled, awaiting instructions Sebastian assumes.

He continued doing this until he has exactly 5,000 worth of EP in his hands.

Hopeful but not really positive it will be a success, Sebastian willed the energy on his hands to gather _more_ energy to be converted as HP and EP he can then _absorb_ so he can somehow force his HP and EP gauges to expand without needing to level up stats or possibly use SP to possibly add to stats that can add just miniscule amounts of points to both. He found a loophole with a very useful skill, why not trying this if he could possibly cheat his way through too, right? There was no warnings or system alert or something that states he can't yet, so nothing to really lose.

When the 5,000 worth of EP left his hands, he waited for the effect to come.

Something did happen, but not what he had hoped.

The gathered energy was indeed converted but when it was in the process of being absorbed it all has just been expelled out of his body, dissipating back around him, not even his shield skill absorbing it.

So it's either he can't do what he wanted to do, which he very much doubts because there should have been an alert or something saying such if so, or he just needed to absorb a much greater amount to see results.

 _'Okay, I'll just put it on my backburner right now. I'm sure something'll come up.'_

Sighing, Sebastian closed his eyes in contentment. He achieved a very great deal in just his first day and it makes him giddy for more to come.

With that line of thought, Sebastian thought of other things he could do while outside that he could benefit from.

 _'What else could I do? Stock up on needed supply, maybe food too? I ain't giving up eating actual food just because I have a skill for eating air and pure energy. So stores? Oh! Books! Maybe I could spot some skillbooks too!'_

 _Ping!_

 **Quest alert!**

 **Steal resources for your survival before sunset!**

 **Clothing- (0/20)**

 **Books/Skill books- (0/20)**

 **Food- (0/50)**

 **Bonus objective(s):**

 **?- (0/1)**

 **?- (0/10)**

 **?- (0/20)**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000 Exp**

 **x10 Skill Disc**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Restart of Game or possible Death.**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

Seeing that it's only 11 in the morning from his personal clock on his Hub-like vision, he has about more or less 8-9 hours to finish the quest. Finding that more than enough to complete atleast the main requirements, he planned on what to do and places to go. He's very determined to finish this quest no matter what. Death is rather daunting after experiencing what he did, so that's a very big motivator.

Plan decided, Sebastian mentally selected **Y** and unconsciously stood gracefully from the bench and peered around his white hair for possible shops to raid.

He was starting to think that quests are sought and not prompted, but this cleared up that line of thinking.

Spotting a prospective shop directly in front of where he stood is a very expensive shop of clothes that caters to all kinds of dress wear, from all events and seasons. Perfect for his first raiding.

He made his way to the entrance of the establishment, hesitating slightly when he remembered what he was wearing.

He can't _Scourgify_ the dirt away, or even transfigure himself a new one for that matter becuase he was not sure if using a Wizarding spell, with or without wand, could be traced by the I.U.M.O or (Improper Use of Magic Office) of the Ministry. There was no stated account where the actual Trace is, only on fanfictions the Trace are said to be either cast to the wands, to the witch/wizard themselves, or even cast on first years while traversing the Black Lake towards Hogwarts Castle. There was even a theory that the Trace was a special Potion made by the Ministry of all nations to be distributed to the masses via the first food served to the students at every school all over the world till they graduate from the school or institute, so by then they were of age, and not 'susceptible' to the spell anymore. Quite clever, that last bit.

So Sebastian waited. Waited for anyone to open the door for him so he can sneak his way in.

17 Minutes later, a posh looking woman exited the establishment followed by a haggard looking girl he presumed to be a maid or assistant of some sort carrying huge amounts of colorful paper bags on both arms, hurrying after the posh woman.

Sebastian ducked under the paper bags right before the girl exited the shop, ducking on a nearby rack of winter coats from the door.

Peering at his surrounding through the gaps of the coats, Sebastian sighed inaudibly. No one saw him.

Searching for appropriate clothes for his size, he finally saw a casual collection for around kids his age three rack dispalys away from him to his right.

Sebastian tiptoed his way over the display, finding that there are tons of choices and designs when he arrived there.

When he was sure that the shops employees are not looking his way but rearranging disturbed displays of clothes, Sebastian opened his inventory wide, and proceeded to shove every tops he could get his hands on, jeans and shorts of all kinds were dumped inside the inventory too. He only stopped when he shoved almost half of every kind on the displays inside his inventory.

 **Clothing- (39/20)**

Dismissing the notification, he roamed his lilac eyes around the store, trying to spot the undergarment section.

Not finding what he needed, he eyed the stairs leading to the 2nd floor where he was sure other kinds of clothes are displayed. Only problem getting there are two employee facing towards the stairs.

Sighing in resignation, Sebastian settled on waiting for another distraction.

Only said distraction never came. He was crouched under a rack of jeans for a solid mind-numbing 30 minutes.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian thought of a possible solution.

Gathering his EP, he willed it to cover his whole body and turn himself invisible and undetectable.

Nothing happened so he tried again, gathering a sizable amount of EP just to be sure and casted.

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Invisibility- Lvl. 1- (1%)**

 **Makes user invisible and undetectable to the naked eye for a set amount of time.**

 **Cost- 500 EP**

 **Duration- 10 seconds**

 **Additional 10 seconds for every level gained on the skill.**

Sebastian watched as his fingers and hands rapidly turned invisible first until his whole body is invisible.

Next, he repeated the process of gathering EP and spreading it all over his body, but this time, willed it to silence everything, clothes included.

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Silence- Lvl. 1- (1%)**

 **A skill that completely nulls any sound on everything it was cast on.**

 **Size and Complexity = EP/s**

 **Additional 10 seconds for every level gained on the skill.**

That skill took about a hundred EP.

Sebastian decided to complete the set and decided to add a scent erasing skill.

Repeating the process, this time Sebastian let the energy do what it needs to do and felt the skill complete its task.

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been made due certain actions!**

 **Scentless- Lvl. 1-(1%)**

 **A spell that erases all scents on everything it was cast on.**

 **Cost- 100 EP**

 **Duration- 10 minutes**

 **Additional 1 minute every level gained on the skill.**

A very costly set of possible infiltration skills but very satisfying nontheless.

Sebastian recasted the **Invisibility** skill after 10 seconds just so he can utilize the full capacity of the skill, then sprinted up the stairs.

 _'Invisible, quiet and scentless. Might need to create an area effect spells for anti-air displacement skill and maybe a cleansing skill so he could get rid of possible dusts from moving when he pass by, it always pays to be vigilant at all times. Oh and I need to do something to supress my energy presence, a skill or by sheer force of will, maybe. Man, I feel like a real life assasin right now.'_

Now on the second floor, Sebastian saw a lone employee at the very far back from where he was and doing inventory.

Sebastian recasted **Invisibility** and made sure to feed more energy to **Silence** just to be on the safe side.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

I swiped away the notifications, deciding on inspecting them later.

Opening his Inventory, he shoved what he deemed 'good' undergarments. Armful of them. He turned towards winter wears. When he got tired of picking up stuff, he manipulated his Inventory so he could just move it towards the stuff he liked so he can move more rapidly.

Ducking under a table filled with different kinds of winter gloves after a time, he once again recasted **Invisibility**.

He left the shop after 10 minutes, a full wardrobe in his Inventory, and needing to recast **Scentless** by then just so he could level it up.

Walking into a decently sized meat shop, Sebastian quickly and methodically shoved almost all stocks of all kinds of meat inside of the shop's huge freezer, not really caring in the least what uproar his stealing would make. He checked if there was anything used for surveilance purposes and found none inside or outside the freezer, so he just rapidly moved his Inventory into swallowing up whole beefs, pigs, chickens and other meats without a care in the world.

That done, he noticed that his **Invisibility** is lasting much longer than 10s. Might have leveled up, then.

After recasting the skill again he exited the meat shop and find himself a cover spot somewhere around this block. Thank heavens that he has a very fast EP regeneration or this quest might have been a tad bit more challenging and difficult for him.

Finding himself back on the small alleyway he used that morning to loose Tyler, he made sure no prying eyes was focused on his general direction before he deactivated his **Invisibility** skill, leaving the two remaining activated. He decided he wanted them active all time so he could level them faster, and because it was not a very big drain to his reserves.

Appearing suddenly from apparently nowhere, a brown tabby cat jumped in surprise and released a surprised meow, hissed at him then scampering away from Sebastian, hackles raised and a dangling and bloody dead small rat on its mouth.

Sebastian winced from the noise. He might have need to create some sort of area sensing or something of the like so he was more aware if his surrounding next time.

Opening his Inventory, Sebastian summoned forth a random T-shirt and a elegant black V-neck shirt appeared on his outsretched hand. Inspecting it, he noticed it was a little big for him. He was about to put it back when he remembered his 3-D image. Mybe he could equip via there?

Opening the window beside his Inventory, he willed back the black V-neck inside his Inventory and put his hand inside said Inventory. Willing the fabric on his hands again, he felt the T-shirt on his hands inside the Inventory.

He dragged the fabric sideways and directly on his 3-D representation on the other window.

A very miniscule shimmer was all the evidence of the instant equip. He looked down his body and there, snug and pristine, was the V-neck replacing the dirty and baggy shirt he was wearing awhile ago. He repeated the process with his underwear and a black leather shorts. He mentally unequiped the trainers he was wearing to try if he can, and when it does, he willed a black high-cut boots he recalled he shoved together with a dozen more shoes to be equiped. It appeared on his feet, comfortably snug.

He was right about equiping functions then, everything he has stored inside his Inventory unless stated otherwise, could be worn and used and equip on _his_ size, clean and brand new.

Inspecting himsel on his 3-D image, he was struck by how pretty his new body looks. He looked like a bloody Elf, what with his clear complexion and soft, straight white hair. Add in pointed ears and he could pass himself as one! Well, he isn't aware about the existence of Elves really, except the House Elves of course. Maybe he could pose as one? He would have to see.

Now, all he needed to do is find a library and he's all set on his primary quest.

 ** _There, a chapter for you guys! I had to cut it here, Ill just make this a 2 part chapter and post the continuation next update._**

 ** _Imma post this now so you wont get very dissapointed in me when I don't post anything next week. So treat this as an andvance chap. Hhahha._**

 ** _Okie, remember to follow and fav, comment and PM! i will really appreciate it._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

 ** _-Zikzakzoom_**


	6. Discovery and Theft pt2

**_[Disclaimer: You know what this is. All you recognize is not mine, only those you don't.]_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 5**

Sebastian was just about headed to the bus stop near him to ride secretly till he arrived near the British Library somewhere in Euston Rd. He had had to ask an elderly couple for an estimated guess of how far and for how long the huge library was from where they were at.

The couple was at first mesmerized at him for a couple of seconds before they answered his query. They said it was just a 10-15 minute ride away from here and pointed him to a bus which will pass by near the library. He murmured a small thanks and a small soft smile to the helpful and wonderful couple and proceeded to the bus stop.

That's when he saw a fairly huge SuperMarket across the road.

Making a split decision, he walked towards the building.

Halfway on his walk towards the SuperMarket, Sebastian gathered and pushed out a pulse of EP around him in a very thin wave around and away from him for about a hundred meters with the command to sense everything in the covered area and after that, return to him with the results.

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to certain actions!**

 **Area Probe - Lvl. 1 (1%)**

 **A spell that detects and probes everything around the caster and gives back feedback information.**

 **Cost: 150 EP**

 **Range: 100 meters**

 **Additional 50 meters every level gained to the skill.**

Sebastian silently dismissed the notification and continued to walk his way towards the building without any pause or outwards clue of what he did.

The skill informed him of 26 life forms and the geographical mental picture of the probed area. The mostly unnoticed mini-map on his HUD-like vision glowed a little.

Inspecting it, Sebastian saw that instead of shadowed areas that he haven't explored or walked to cleared in a circular pattern, indicating the newly scanned area of his skill.

With that accomplishments done, Sebastian timed his skill casting when he walked into a middle of two sizable decorative plants, and when he was sure no one was looking at him with another **Area Probe** , he activated **Invisibility** and continued towards the entrance of the market.

Completely undetectable to the humans around him, Sebastian successfully entered the market.

Looking around informed him the place was packed with buyers and employees. Searching around with his eyes, he saw the door leading possibly to the stocks area.

When he was at the front of the swing doors, he cast **Area Probe** to check if he was correct. The skill informed him he was right and that there was no life form detected 100 meters around from him.

Frowning in thought, Sebastian decided to activate the area sensing skill constantly to level it up and for him to sense his immediate surroundings every second. It's not like its denting his EP.

Entering a fairly wide hallway, Sebastian proceeded towards the end of the hallway where the entrance to the stock area is, which was guarded by a sickly looking, balding, pale uniformed security guard sat on a chair facing him. Said security was sleeping and looked like even falling on the floor wouldn't even startle him awake, what with how much uncomfortable his position was and the drool running down his chin, making a sizable wet patch on his uniformed shoulder.

Passing by the snoozing guard quickly, Sebastian roamed his eyes around and smiled.

xxxxx

 _'So I have 72 normal books I think that would help me, and then 483 **Skill Books.** Never thought I could find that many in just 2 hours.'_

Mentally scrolling through his **Inventory** , Sebastian took note that he was fairly alone at the very back of the moving bus and, feeling confident of his seclusion, took out a random **Skill Book**.

A slightly glowing red clored book appeared on his right hand titled _'Art of Precision: A guide to stop unnecessary movements.'_

Frowning unbelievably on the nonsensical title, Sebastian just internally shrugged and prompted the selection screen to pop up and accepted the absorbing of the **Skill Book**.

Looking forwards for a split second just to be sure no one was looking his way, he watched as the red bound and glowing book lost the glow and rapidly decomposed of color and turned into a flattened paper colored thing, and rapidly folded itself into a small flying origami bird of some sort and flapped it's way inside his chest and kinda just went inside like some ghostly entity.

 _'Hmmm. I wonder if it always need to be in my chest?'_ Summoning another **Skill Book** out of his **Inventory** , Sebastian was just about in the process of absorbing when he heard the conversation of the three teenagers six chairs in front of him.

"I mean seriously, how'd that happened? It didn't even lasted 8 minutes and a whole stockpile of goods and whatnot was stolen? I mean, how the fuck? There's no CCTV footage of anyone entering and exiting," the boy holding the phone they were assumably watching the news from stated disbelievingly.

"But they said CCTV footage inside the stockrooms sort of disabled and greyed out all at the same time. I bet it was an inside job or something, who else has access to the CCTV to disable them and steal almost all of the things inside? What's really bugging me though, is how'd they stole it that fast and where did they go after? Another exit, perhaps?" the tall teen said in reponse to the other, peering over his friends head from their backs, peering at the still playing feed of the massive heist which happened over 3 hours ago, making quite a trending topic on all media platforms.

"Eh, I think it's just the malls marketing strat," stated the smaller of the three, boaredly scrolling on his iPhone.

"Don't be stupid, this is actually bad for their business what with..."

Sebastian tuned the conversation out, his curiosity sated.

Looking outside his window, he surmised he has a bit of a time on his hand before he arrived at Charring Cross.

With nothing better to do and not feeling like wasting time, he determined to absorb as much **Skill Books** as he can to past the time.

xxxxx

Catching the small origami on his fist before animating, he crushed it on his hands.

Dismissing the notification, Sebastian stood up from his seat and walked up front towards the door of the bus.

Exiting the bus, Sebastian searched for a specific pub. He almost got lost because of the crowd and his small stature but luckily he saw a sign saying Trafalgar Sq., and deemed himself close to his destination.

A few more maneuvering and shoving his way forward, Sebastian found himself in front of an accumulation of energy forming a sizable and shimmering dome that is keeping The Leaky Cauldron from the sights of mortals or Muggles.

Sure enough, not a single person is gazing the pubs general direction. No one even neared the dome, like they are unconsciously avoiding it.

Finding it fascinating, Sebastian studied the dome. Using **Observe** gleaned nothing from it, not even a question mark or even errors.

Squinting, Sebastian saw that small fragments are breaking off from the dome from time to time only for it to regenerate from sucking back new energy from the environment. Finding that qurious, Sebastian tried another tactic.

Raising his right hand, he pressed it on the dome, quietly surprised by the neutral temperature and the watery substance-like feeling. Frowning from the lack of outcome, he quickly determined to probe it with some of his own **EP** with the vague intent of _probe, learn, what, how,_ and more much diverse intentions subconsciously.

A few moments and unintelligible and incomprehensible information came back but he instinctually knew what it is and instinctually replicated on his own.

Not even a second more and he has a dome of his own around him that he confirmed that is big enough even if he stretches his hands and feet around himself.

He was about to smile in silent triumph when he found a new addition to the dome he never saw on the original one. His dome has small strings manifesting energy tentacles attaching themselves to everyone close enough around him. With a bit of searching for some sort of meaning and purpose, he subconsciously underatood it as a unique manifestation of the domes effect. Instead of pumping a huge amount of energy half a kilometer from the dome to affect muggles, his could be controlled consciously or subconsciously.

Grasping the ingenuity of this, he knew how he can benefit more with this new skill.

Not only could he use it to mortals or muggles only, but he could now also use it on magicals unlike the original.

 ** _[A/N: So hi, im back, but not? This was the last unfinished draft I left before making a sgort hiatus move. I just wanted to post this to let you guys know Im still intending to post and continue this._** ** _if you notice this is a short chap. Thats because I originally intended it to be longer to finish the second part of the last chap, but eh._** ** _So yeah, Im still alive ahahha._** ** _-Zikzakzoom_**


End file.
